Zeena
– Zeti, jedyna kobieta należąca do grupy Deadly Six, a także antagonistka w grze Sonic Lost World. Zeena była zmuszona współpracować z Doktorem Eggmanem, który zmuszał ją do posłuszeństwa, za pomocą Kakofonicznej Muszli. Kiedy Sonic pozbył się przedmiotu, Zeena i pozostali Zeti wyzwolili się spod kontroli Doktora Eggmana. Następnie zamierzali zemścić się na naukowcu i niebieskim jeżu, wysysając energię ze świata, ale zostali ostatecznie pokonani. Historia Wczesne życie Wiele lat przed wydarzeniami z Sonic Lost World Zeena dołączyła do założonej przez Mistrza Zika grupy Deadly Six, której przewodził Zavok. Sonic Lost World W Sonic Lost World, Zeena i Deadly Six natknęli się na Doktora Eggmana, który zniewolił ich wykorzystując Kakofoniczną Muszlę. Zeti musieli pomagać Eggmanowi w jego planach, głównie porywając zwierzątka z Lost Hex, w celu zasilenia armii badników. Wyrwali się jednak z niewoli, kiedy Sonic wytrącił Eggmanowi Kakofoniczną Muszlę. Po powrocie do bazy Eggmana, Deadly Six postanowili wykorzystać jego Ekstraktor do pozbawienia świata Sonica całej energii życiowej, aby uczynić samych siebie niewyobrażalnie potężnymi. Zeena przez większość czasu zajmowała się malowaniem swoich paznokci. Zavok przekonał ją do walki z Soniciem we Frozen Factory, prawiąc jej różne komplementy. Zeena została pokonana podczas pierwszej walki. Później Zeena zablokowała Sonicowi drogę i powiedziała mu, że po ich ostatnim spotkaniu ucierpiały jej paznokcie. Sonic zaczął mówić, że jest mu bardzo przykro. Zeena już chciała mu wybaczyć, ale niebieski jeż dokończył swoją wypowiedź, mówiąc że jest mu przykro z tego powodu że Zeena nie ma ciekawszych rzeczy do robienia w życiu. Zeti wściekła się i postanowiła zemścić się na jeżu, ale najpierw musiała wysuszyć swoje paznokcie. Zeena została pokonana również podczas kolejnej walki. Później Zeena pomogła Zavokowi zastawić pułapkę na Sonica w Silent Forest, ponieważ planował on zamienić Sonica w robota. Jednakże zamiast niebieskiego jeża w kapsule-pułapce znalazł się Tails. Zeena została zganiona przez Zavoka za pomyłkę. Mimo wszystko Zavok postanowił zmienić Tailsa w robota. Zeena pojawiła się po raz ostatni w Lava Mountain. Razem z Zorem i Zavokiem próbowała przekonać Sonica do przejścia na ich stronę. Kiedy jeż się nie zgodził, Zavok kazał zrobotyzowanemu Tailsowi zaatakować Sonica. Okazało się jednak, że lis tylko udawał robota. Zeena i jej towarzysze uciekli, gdy Tails otworzył ogień. Później została pokonana przez Sonica. Jej dalsze losy nie są do końca jasne, ale najprawdopodobniej przeżyła.Nie wiadomo dokładnie co stało się z Zeeną po porażce w ostatniej walce. W wersji na Wii U, znika w obłoku dymu, zaś w wersji na 3DS-a - odlatuje jak podczas poprzednich walk. Pod koniec gry Eggman mówi że znajdzie kolejną Kakofoniczną Muszlę i Zeti ponownie będą mu służyć, co sugeruje że członkowie Deadly Six przeżyli. W innych grach Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U thumb|Trofeum Deadly Six Zeena pojawia się w wersji na Wii U jako część trofeum Deadly Six. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle W grze Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Zeena pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Posiada wysokie przyspieszenie, dużą szybkość, ale nieco mniejszą siłę. Charakterystyka Osobowość Zeena jest zadziorną, zimną i okrutną osobową, której brakuje inicjatywy. Jest bardzo samolubna i arogancka i skupia się na sobie, głównie na wyglądzie. Najbardziej martwi jej stan własnych paznokci, które uwielbia malować. Wie co jest modne, a co przestarzałe i potrafi wprost obrażać innych, mówiąc im że ich ubrania są niemodne. Jest bardzo nerwowa i nie wstydzi się okazywać swojego gniewu. Poza tym wydaje się flirtować z innymi postaciami, co widać w jej mowie ciała i gestykulacji. Mimo wszystko Zeena jest poważna i podejmuje się różnych wyzwań, zwłaszcza kiedy ktoś ją przy tym chwali. Podobnie jak inni Zeti w Deadly Six jest sadystyczna i okrutna. Nie przeszkadza jej pozbawianie innych życia, a także popełnianie masowych zabójstw. Jest także szydercza i drwi z cierpienia innych. Jest również mściwa i potrafi wybuchnąć gniewem, kiedy nie wszystko idzie po jej myśli. Wygląd Zeena jest szczupłą Zeti. Jej ciało jest czarno-zielone. Posiada długie zielone włosy, z których wystaje czarno-różowy róg. Jej oczy są niebieskie, posiadają jasnożółte twardówki i powieki. Usta również są żółte. Ciało Zeeny jest zielone w mniejsze, czarne paski. Posiada zielone ramiona, czarne dłonie i i różowe, pomalowane paznokcie. Jej nogi są całkowicie czarne i kończą je zielone stopy. Poza tym Zeena ma z tyłu ogon. Moce i umiejętności Zeena jest bardzo szybka i zwinna, potrafi wykonywać bardzo wysokie skoki i wydaje się przy tym być niezwykle lekka. Łatwo odbija się od ziemi, a w trakcie biegania nieco podskakuje. Jest także bardzo silna i może podnosić obiekty znacznie większe i cięższe od samej siebie. Wykorzystuje je jako swoją główną broń. Jako Zeti posiada zdolność kontrolowania pola magnetycznego, co pozwala jej zdalnie sterować maszynami, takimi jak np. roboty. Boss Zeena jest czwartym bossem w grze. Gracz walczy z nią w drugiej i czwartej zonie świata Frozen Factory. Podczas pierwszej walki korzysta z licznych robotów-bałwanów, a w drugiej walce wykorzystuje głowę bałwana jak kiścień, obracając nim i próbując zranić gracza. W innych mediach Archie Comics Zeena pojawiła się na krótko w komiksie Sonic Halloween Comic Fest 2013 opublikowanym przez Archie Comics. Jest to prequel do wydarzeń w Sonic Lost World. W komiksie, Zeena, razem z innymi Zeti, została zniewolona przez Eggmana za pomocą Kakofonicznej Muszli, a następnie wysłana na poszukiwanie zwierzątek dla doktora. Galeria Szkice koncepcyjne Deadly Six koncept.png Artwork Zeena 1.png|''Sonic Lost World'' SLW Zeena.png|''Sonic Lost World'' Zeena 3.png|''Sonic Lost World'' Sonic Runners karta 39.png|''Sonic Runners'' ZeenaSFSB.png|''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle'' Modele Lost World Model Zeena.png|''Sonic Lost World'' Ciekawostki * Zeena posiada najmniejszą ilość rogów spośród członków Deadly Six. Pozostali Zeti posiadają co najmniej dwa rogi, podczas gdy Zeena tylko jeden. * Zeena jest jedynym członkiem Deadly Six, który nie strzelał kulami energii w trakcie walki. * Zeena jest pierwszą i jak dotąd jedyną humanoidalną postacią żeńską w serii Sonic the Hedgehog, która nie nosi ubrań. Przypisy Kategoria:Zeti Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Grywalne postacie